rap_battle_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The SCP Foundation vs Area 51
The SCP Foundation vs Area 51 is the first installment of Ciphers of the Unknown, a series created by Michael / Stark Media and ColeDaCole. It features the creatures of the SCP Foundation, SCP-173, 049 and 096, facing off against the aliens from Area 51, the Xenomorph, the Predator, and E.T. It was released on SoundCloud on Octobor 2019. Cast JoseMaster as SCP-173 Jade as SCP-049 Raichous as SCP-096 Alex as Xenomorph Razzy as Predator Michael / Stark Media as E.T. Written by: Michael, ColeDaCole, Fightmarker Chiseled by: Kamren and FyxFynn Thumbnail by: ColeDaCole Beat by: Tristan Mixed by: Jordy Flowtest by: Michael Lyrics (Alarms start to blare) STAFF #1 (Played by ColeDaCole) Attention facility members, SCPs 173, 049, and 096 have breached containment, be on look out- STAFF #2 (Played by Fightmarker) Ah hell, those goddamn raiders just left 3 of the specimens out of their cells... oh my god, this isn't gonna end well... ANNOUNCER Welcome, weary traveler, to Ciphers of the Unknown Today, creeping from the shadows is: The Scp Foundation: SCP’s 173, 049, and 096 Against Area 51’s the Xenomorph, Predator, and E.T. Commence! SCP-173 (0:13 - 0:38): After breaching containment, these are our first opponents? Please, they look like Alf and Tim Burton both spat in a Petri dish I mean seriously? These three not even the foundation would want to conserve I’d tell you not to blink, but you can’t! I think I’ve just struck a nerve The only thing you’re known for is the chest bursting scene I’m sending this lowly soldier cowering back to it’s queen When it comes to horror you’d best depart, unlike you I kill directly Forget Jason or Michael, I’m the killer that’s silent but deadly Xenomorph (0:38 - 1:04): I lack visual senses, but I can smell you from a mile away But if you wanna play, you’ll be the first of your kind that I’ll slay With all the blood and feces you excrete, I thought you’d have none in this bout (Smaller Head) I can’t be taken down by this tiny peanut in timeout! All you do is float there in silence, it’s a wonder you can even rap Too scared to talk, even when you’re out on the snap attack You’re a lesser SCP, tremble in the presence of 682 all you want So just bow down in defeat, you forget that the Queen takes pawns! SCP-049 (1:04 - 1:30): The King’s English? I wouldn’t expect you creatures to speak this sophisticated But no matter, the opportunity to dissect lesser being’s media is appreciated Let’s see here: awful reboots, ghastly sequels, and cheesy action actin’ It’s no wonder they paired you up for a movie, with the money the studio’s lackin’ You’re a pestilence infected mess, not even fit for a test subject Though I doubt you’d even be recognized without all your special effects So leave you fiends, Casse-toi; your sickly raps will prove to have no cure But if you think this battles’ done, (evil laugh) I wouldn’t be so sure Predator (1:30 - 1:53): I’ve seen your signals now my heat seeking bars are here to claim Mr. Peanut, doc, and slendy; you’re the Predator’s next prey 173 isn’t threatening, just a concrete statue with stage fright And with a face like that, it's clear this experiment didn’t go right! Onto 049, aren’t you prohibited from human subject contact? I guess they don’t appreciate your touchy-feely method, you’d best step back This hunter has stripped your outer layer, spineless is how you’ll be left There’s no chopper for you to run to, so I’m out to spread more death SCP-096 (1:53 - 2:22): It’s fitting that you’ve run Predator, your cowardice is well known Getting bested by humans while I kill ‘em all around the globe (Growl) We’re similar you and I, our mechanics are quite the same I kill those who gaze upon me while your ugly mug is your claim to fame ET’s 8 bit game terrifies, while I only need 4 to send ‘em to their burial Despite trying to be appealing, it puts the terror in terrestrial With plots that implausible, it’s a wonder they gained any friction And with all the garbage you’ve cooked up, there’s a reason why it’s called science fiction E.T. (2:22 - 2:48): (Screams in surprise) E.T.’s never seen a beast this ugly before! And when it comes to movies, music isn’t the only time E.T. scores You three are left trapped in prison cells, while E.T. is free to roam They need backup bad, enemies need phone home! Peanut so unimportant, name of picture is almost as useless Doc thinking he earned PHD? Can’t be if subjects end up lifeless Albino’s just sensitive, with eyes like winning chances; sunk (Drinks Beer) So bad rap E.T. spits better disses drunk SCP -173, -049, and -096 (2:48 - 3:01): It’s time to finally snap! Your doom is inevitable! I’ve lost my patience for these patients, with lyrics so illegible Head back to the 70s if you want to gain back some recognition ALL These SCP’s have breached containment and crushed their opposition Xenomorph, Predator, and E.T. (3:01 - 3:14): Two claim to be elucid, but we think it’s safe to be indiscreet They couldn’t get a head, facing a skull crushing defeat (Burps) E.T. may be empathetic, but feels none for pathetic, distracted ALL Excuses for teen horror, we’re leaving nothing behind but REDACTED! ANNOUNCER: Who has taken the victory? Who will face off next? You shall see… in the next… Ciphers of the Unknown!